unlimitedninjafandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Украшения
Украшения - '''это предметы, которые используются как обычная экипировка для увеличения характеристик ниндзя. Так же они дают бонус при ношении набора состоящего из двух частей, и могут быть улучшены так же как и снаряжение. Характеристики украшений зависят от уровня сложности который вы проходите в Битве мира ниндзя. Типы украшений Каждая из 8 частей украшений даёт свои характеристики. left Украшения делятся на '''4 типа в зависимости от атрибутов которые они повышают. Ниже сгрупированы и показано какие атрибуты дают украшения: Бонус Набора Украшения как и снаряжение даёт бонус от набора, только тут для получения бонуса нужно собрать 2 украшения. Всего есть 4 вида бонусов. Бонусы меняются в зависимости от набора и ранга. Accessories are a new wave of equipment to boost your ninjas' stats. They provide stat boosts and posses set bonus in tandem of other accessories. |-| Санд= Украшения санда Рейтинг: Серое Источник: Битва мира ниндзя Lv. 40 (Нормально & Сложно) Enhancement: Yes Enhancement Attribute: Depends on the Accessory Upgrade: Yes Set Bonus ---- |-| FLAME= FLAME ACCESSORIES Rating: Green Source: Upgrade Sand Accessories Lv. 40 Enhancement: Yes Enhancement Attribute: Depends on the Accessory Upgrade: Yes Set Bonus ---- |-| MIST= MIST ACCESSORIES Rating: Blue Source: Ninja Crusade Lv. 60 (Normal & Hard) Enhancement: Yes Enhancement Attribute: Depends on the Accessory Upgrade: Yes Set Bonus ---- |-| DEMON= DEMON ACCESSORIES Rating: Purple Source: Upgrade Mist Accessories Lv. 60 Enhancement: Yes Enhancement Attribute: Depends on the Accessory Upgrade: Yes Set Bonus ---- |-| VIOLET= VIOLET ACCESSORIES Rating: Purple Source: Ninja Crusade Lv. 80 (Normal & Hard) Enhancement: Yes Enhancement Attribute: Depends on the Accessory Upgrade: Yes Set Bonus ---- |-| SNOW= SNOW ACCESSORIES Rating: Gold/Yellow Source: Upgrade Violet Accessories Lv. 80 Enhancement: Yes Enhancement Attribute: Depends on the Accessory Upgrade: Yes Set Bonus ---- |-| SHADOW= SHADOW ACCESSORIES Rating: Gold/Yellow Source: Ninja Crusade Lv. 100 (Normal & Hard) Enhancement: Yes Enhancement Attribute: Depends on the Accessory Upgrade: Yes Set Bonus ---- |-| FROST= FROST ACCESSORIES Rating: Gold/Yellow Source: Upgrade Shadow Accessories Lv. 100 Enhancement: Yes Enhancement Attribute: Depends on the Accessory Upgrade: Yes Set Bonus ---- |-| LIGHTNING= LIGHTNING ACCESSORIES Rating: Red Source: Ninja Crusade Lv. 120 (Normal & Hard) Enhancement: Yes Enhancement Attribute: Depends on the Accessory Upgrade: Yes Set Bonus ---- |-| RAINBOW= RAINBOW ACCESSORIES Rating: Pink Source: Upgrade Lightning Accessories Lv. 120 Enhancement: Yes Enhancement Attribute: Depends on the Accessory Upgrade: Yes Set Bonus ---- |-| RAKSHASA= RAKSHASA ACCESSORIES Rating: Pink Source: Ninja Crusade Lv. 140 (Normal & Hard) Enhancement: Yes Enhancement Attribute: Depends on the Accessory Upgrade: Yes Set Bonus ---- |-| DIVINE= DIVINE ACCESSORIES Rating: Pink Source: Upgrade Rakshasa Accessories Lv. 140 Enhancement: Yes Enhancement Attribute: Depends on the Accessory Upgrade: Yes Set Bonus ---- |-| A. Forge Another characteristic of accessories akin to the usual equipment is that they can be forged. Forging accessories is called A. Forge. Like the S. Forge, they require particular equipment (accesory on A Forge) and the required materials. When an accessory is A Forged, their basic stats is increase and their set bonus is enhanced too. For more information on A. Forge and the materials needed for each accessories, please check [http://unlimitedninja.wikia.com/wiki/A_Forge_List A Forge List].